


Happy New Year, Skip

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Skipthur, will I ever not Skipthur, you all know that I won't ever not skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's GOT to be a kiss at midnight.</p><p>It's the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Skip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaWynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/gifts), [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



_Ten!_

There's  _got_ to be a kiss at midnight.

It's the  _law._

Arthur doesn't know who made the law - probably someone who really likes kisses -, but then again, you don't need to know who made the law. You just need to know that there  _is_ a law, like the whole  _there's always a u after a q (unless you're in Qikiqtarjuaq)_ thing. And if there is a law, and you  _know_ there is, you've got to stick to it. Just like it's a law that Mum's never going to fly any of her family members to Helsinki ever again (or  _anywhere,_ really), and that Douglas always wins at board games, and card games, and word games, and all sorts of games, actually. No one's ever officially written down those laws, but they're  _still_ laws. Like the kiss at midnight one. And Arthur's not going to break it. 

He smiles. There's another loud _bang!_ , and then the dark night sky is full of green and yellow sparks.

_Nine! Eight!_

Mum's standing with her back towards them, in a way that she thinks makes it look like she's not holding Herc's hand, but they all know she is. They're  _always_ holding hands, when no one's looking.

Skip's keeping track of the seconds by looking down at his watch. He never just _trusts_ that others are right. He always has to know for himself, and in a way, that's one of the things that Arthur loves most about him.

_Seven! Six!_

Douglas pops the champagne bottle too early. There are bubbles everywhere.

_Five! Four!_

Martin looks up, and the fireworks high up in the sky sparkle in his eyes.  It makes Arthur smile. It's been a brilliant year.

_Three! Two!_

Maybe the next one will be even better. 

_One..._

Skip spills his champagne all over the front of his jacket. Maybe it's because he's so surprised at the giant firework that's going off in the distance, all blue and silver and red, but it's probably because Arthur has swept him off his feet. And as the new year begins and lights and colours explode all around them, they kiss under the fire-lit sky, and Arthur holds on until Martin makes a desperate whining sound because he's nearly dropped his glass. Then he lets go, and puts him gently on his feet, and looks down into his wide, confused, gorgeous eyes. Arthur wonders if he's never heard about the law. The funny thing is, before he met Skip, Arthur never even cared about it. He does, now, though. 

"Happy New Year, Skip!"  
  
And, just because he can, he leans in and kisses him again, just briefly this time, before he bounces off to give Mum a Happy New Year Hug.

And it  _is_ going to be a happy new year. 

He's spent the first few seconds of it kissing Skip.

And the way Martin smiles at him, all shyly and gently, when Arthur turns round to give him a grin (and also because he never gets tired of looking at Skip) makes his heart tingle like fireworks. 

 

 


End file.
